


Coming Home

by Maki_Aries



Series: The Adventure of Unusual Ships ! [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Laura doesn't like that her boyfriend has no survival inbstinct, Laura is adult okay, Showers, brief mention of Hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Aries/pseuds/Maki_Aries
Summary: Steve comes back home injured and his girlfriend take care of him.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the second OS to this series, enjoy your reading !!!!

Steve put his shield on the dinner table and let himself sink on the chair nearby. The couch was calling him but his gear was full of blood and concrete. So he just stayed there. The soft sound of Laura’s feet on the floor made him look up.

« Sorry for waking you up sweetheart » he whispered, not having the force to speak louder, but Laura’s hearing is way finer than his.

« I was awake, Darcy has already waked me before the end of your mission. She was freaking out for Bucky and Nat. » Laura stood now just in front of him, wearing one of his shirt, her eyes roaming over him, in quest of an injury. 

Laura was a very overprotective person. Last time he came home injured after a particularly muscled training with the Hulk, he spent three days convincing her to not hunt down Banner. Distracting her with cuddles, a lot of kiss and a lot of naked embraces. But he was kind of protective with her too so …

« I’m okay Laura, just a bit tired » he assured her

« Hum … do you want help to get off your gear and take a shower ? There is slime in your hair » she informed him

He managed a wry smile « That sound nice sweetheart ». 

Without missing a beat she reaches for the secret claps of his chest armor and began removed it. Then came the protection of his arm, his boots, his socks, his tact pants. Then she passed one of his arm around her shoulders and lifted him from his chair and dragged him to the bathroom. Lucky him his girlfriend was strong enough to lift his two hundred and something pounds without any trouble. 

She walked with him in the shower and let him rest against the wall, while she shrugged his shirt and her underwear. 

A very pretty and lacy black thing.

That he has never seen.

« Jubilee thinks I need to seduce you with lingerie, but I was more curious if you would choke on your coffee tomorrow morning when you will remark it » she shrugged as an answer to his raised eyebrows « Do you like it ? »

« I think I would like it better if I didn’t feel like I swallowed the sleeping pills of a whale »

The corner of Laura’s mouth quirked up slightly, and while she reached to open up the water, she added « We’re going to see that tomorrow »

The super soldier smiled at his girlfriend. Yeah, tomorrow sounded good. A tomorrow with Laura even more.

**Author's Note:**

> comments ? ::puppy eyes::  
> kudos ? ::puppy eyes::  
> very constructive remarks ? 
> 
> Thanks for reading !!!!


End file.
